Soul Swap
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: While staring at four sleeping people in White Forest, Manaphy gets an idea that won't end well for everyone. One Shot Fanfiction. Some shippings are implied here.


Hello, Ponyta and Rapidash and welcome to another Resoleon Fanfiction for Pokémon.

I laughed a few times while writing this and I think you will see why.

I have to warn you though, this Fanfiction can get a bit confusing so try to keep up.

Aside from that, enjoy!

* * *

**Manaphy Short Story: Soul Swap**

It was a sunny day in the grassy plain of White Forest. It just so happened that Touko, Cheren, Bianca, and N were all lying asleep in the grass. Why? Because of a terrible inhalation of Sleep Powder. It wasn't a problem. An extra dose of sleep could never hurt. But sometimes, it does.

White Forest rarely has visitors and Lady Luck was favoring the rarity side that it has visitors. Hovering above all the snoozers was a Pokémon named Manaphy. It usually just stays around aquatic areas but it felt a bit adventurous and wanted to explore the deeper depths of land. Manaphy was staring curiously at all four of the snoozers. That's when it grinned insidiously.

Manaphy wasn't just a cute Pokémon; oh no, it can also be a mischievous one and it felt like it wanted to play dirty today. It had such an idea that all four of them felt like they've been dealt the haymaker. So what it did was execute its signature move: Heart Swap. It randomly swapped the souls of the four sleeping on the ground with each other. Manaphy laughed insidiously to itself and hid in a nearby tree.

A few minutes later, one of them woke up. It was N. N was looking around, all over the place to those who were still sleeping.

"That's strange...I don't remember falling asleep here..." N said out loud.

N went a bit wide eyed upon hearing himself. "That's weird...when did I start sounding like a boy?"

N looked at himself and then, his eyes became even wider. He screamed at the top of his lungs to express his horror.

At that moment, the other three got up because of the yell. All three of them stretched out and stared at N.

Bianca yawned. "Did you have a nightmare, N?"

Then everyone looks at Bianca. Biacna looks at all three with a confused look. "Why are there two of me? Is this a dream within a dream that there's a clone of myself? Also, why do I feel so slender and curvy?"

Cheren screamed. "Cheren, you're me! And I am you! What is this? And don't say stuff like that about my body! It's totally creepy!"

N looks at himself again. "Oh wait, this isn't...OH SON OF A GUN! N! I'm in your body!"

All three stare at Touko who had a very grim look on her face with her eyes thinned as if she were squinting. "On dear...it seems that we've swapped bodies somehow...unfortunate."

Cheren yelped again. "So what is this? If we're really not dreaming, how did we get into each other's bodies?"

N felt his backside a bit. "Wow...I never expected a guy's body to feel this way. I feel...as though someone stole my chest. Also...my butt feels all incomplete..."

Bianca had both of her hands over her face. Cheren was trying so hard not to laugh. Touko, on the other hand was scratching her back.

N smiled at Touko. "Hey, N, did you hear what I said? I'm sorry if I offended you."

Touko stopped scratching her back. "I'm sorry; I didn't hear what you said about me. I just have this itching thing on my back. It feels so tight around my upper body and my lower body feels so tight but I'm more concerned of the former. This thing...is it an article of clothing?"

Bianca was banging her head in her hands while Cheren was cackling out loud.

N face became deep red. N pointed murderously at Touko. "OH, NO YOU DON'T! Don't you DARE take it off, you hear me? Don't you DARE TAKE THAT THING OFF! Hand-check, N! Hand-check this instant, you freaky monkey!"

Bianca's face rose from the nest made of her hands. She was wincing so badly from the horrible situation they were in. "This...is really freaking me out. I don't even want to make a comment."

Cheren nodded with a smile. "Totally, Cheren. They need to be in their own bodies but really, Cheren, this is just TOO funny! Ha, ha, ha!"

Bianca shook her head. "Am I the only one who thinks this is NOT a joke? We have to get in our own bodies, already."

Touko nodded. "I agree but quite frankly, I never thought that being inside a female's body would be this amusing, let alone interesting."

N had a stranglehold on Touko. "If I hear one more word out of you about being in my body, I'll make sure YOU don't have a body to return to! Just chill out, N! I didn't know you were this perverted about girls! Also, I think you did enough inappropriate touching for one day!"

Touko spoke in breaks of breath. "Look...if you keep this hold on me...or should I say yourself...you won't have body to return to...it hurts..."

Cheren decided to check his pockets. He felt something in his right pocket so he decided to take out the object.

Cheren showed the object to Bianca. "What is this, Cheren?"

Bianca looks at the object, which was Cheren's journal and her eyes popped. "ACK! No, Bianca! You must not look into that!"

Cheren slowly starts to open the journal. "What is it, your diary?"

Bianca quickly shakes her head up and down to say that it was.

Cheren smiled at Bianca. "I'm sure it can't be that bad."

Bianca glares at Cheren. "Bianca, that is my personal piece of privacy! I am warning you to give it back to me at once!"

Cheren grins. "You mean me?"

Bianca stutters. "Stop playing smart with me; you know what I mean! Now close it and put it back in my pocket!"

Cheren clears his throat and spoke out loud to N and Touko, who were still wrestling with each other to stop touching one's self. N and Touko look in the direction of Cheren.

Cheren chuckles. "I have Cheren's journal right here!"

Bianca tackles Cheren to the ground and puts an arm bar on Cheren. Cheren was screaming in pain as N and Touko were looking on with blank expressions.

Cheren spoke as he was moaning from pain. "Stop, Cheren! I was just kidding! Stop, please! Ow! Ow! You hit good! I mean I hit good...oh wait..."

Touko lost interest in the wrestle match between Bianca and Cheren and then immediately took interest in her own shorts.

Touko thought out loud. "Wow...I have to say...the way that my legs are exposed feels...invigorating..."

N pulls on Touko's hair. "N! Stop making all of these perverted observations about my body, darn it!"

Bianca lets go of Cheren as she took Cheren's journal. "Humph! I never knew you were so nosy."

Cheren was holding his arm in pain. "Geez...and I thought my daddy was strong..."

All four of them halted whatever they were doing to hear a Pokémon laughing. They turned to a tree to see Manaphy rolling on the grass, laughing until the cows came home.

Cheren looked curiously at it. "N, what Pokémon is that?"

Touko zooms her eyes in to see the Pokémon. Her eyes went a bit wide. "I recognize that Pokémon! That's Manaphy! It knows a move called Heart Swap. I think while we were sleeping that Manaphy swapped souls."

Bianca glared at it and then yelled at it... "Hey, you amoral Pokémon, put us back in our own bodies, already!"

N yelled a similar thing to it. "PUT US BACK IN OUR OWN BODIES! NOW!"

Both Bianca and N leapt at it and Manaphy got a bit frightened in facing the duo's wrath. Without thinking, it paused time, put's everyone's souls back into their original bodies and flew away. Everyone looks at themselves to make sure that they were in their own bodies.

Bianca leapt for joy. "Whew! We're in our own bodies again! I feel...me again, right Cheren?"

Cheren puts his journal back in his pocket and looks away from Bianca. "I guess I should tell your father about your tendency to butt into other people's privacy."

Bianca runs after Cheren. "No! Please don't do that! Please!"

Touko had her arms crossed, looking away from N.

N tries to apologize. "I...apologize but you have to admit that you ha-"

Touko punches N in his gut. "Don't talk to me, please." Touko said with no emotion.

* * *

Well...I don't know what to make of that Fanfiction other than it was...disturbing.

The image used for this is supposed to be a gender bender.

Anyway, please review if you liked this, I know I'm sounding like a total broken record but I love reading what you guys think!

Also, what would you like to see me write about? What would you like to see more of from me about Pokémon? A reviewer requested an Ash X Cynthia Fanfiction but I'm sad to say that I can't do that. But, I'm always up for other suggestions so leave that in a review as well if you have a suggestion.

See you later! Hopefully, I won't ramble so much next time!

**Soul Swap: End**


End file.
